the_star_wars_rebels_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mandalorian Preservers
'' '''The Mandalorian Preservers '''is a Mandalorian resistance movement formed by House Ordo and the surviving members of Jester Mereel's ''True Mandalorians that directly opposes the Galactic Empire. It composed of members of Clan Ordo, Clan Bralor, Clan Sornell, Clan Tenau, Clan Kasila, Clan Ikari, Clan Akaan, Clan Farr, Clan Cadera, Clan Skirata, the female dominated Clan Tikal T(whom later merged with Clan Surik) and the newly formed Fett Clone led Clan Surik, Clan Kryze later joined their ranks after Bo-Katan's nephew Korkie was killed by Pre Vizsla's son and Deathwatch's new leader Dakul Vizsla. They were one of the first rebel cells ever formed to take arms against the Empire. They are under the leadership of Mandalorian Chieftain Hundur Ordo, leader of his clan's namesake. Much like their predecessors, they embrace and want to preserve Mandalore's old warrior culture. They follow a mixture of the teachings of the Ancient Canons of Honor established by the Taung species and Jester Mereerl's Supercommando Codex. Unlike most Mandalorians organizations, they beileve that preying on the weak is dishonorable because they would not provide much of a challenge, let alone waste their own strength. Despite this sympathetic philosophy, they do not tolerate Mandalorians (whether it be children or adults) who side with the enemy regardless of their motivation, firmly believing that they tainted and tarnished their clan and family's honor in exchange for submission. Despite their sights on Freeing Mandalore and defeating the Empire, they have a ongoing Blood Feud with the infamous Deathwatch (which was led by Clan Ordo's sworn enemy, Clan Vizsla). The estimated size of the group is around 36,000 to 60,000 warriors. They are 12 clans in the Preservers. Culture and Principles The Mandalorian Preservers follow a tribal like lifestyle as well a code based on a sense of traditionalism. Their children train to fight since birth. They also follow newly formed Mandalorian Warrior Code of Challenge takes elements from previous Mandalorian teachings (mainly the ones taught by Mandalore the Preserver), but corrects some of it's flaws as they felt that fighting a stronger enemy was more honorable than killing an unarmed combatant unless he/she challenges and asks the armed one to fight him/her with everything he's got. Like most mandalorians they admire strength and bravery and love to fight, but they are also touched when non-combatants who would be more than willing to lay down lives for a cause they believe. It also said Mandalorians (whether it be children or adults) who side with the enemy (regardless of their motivation) would taint and tarnish their family's honor. Despite being hardened and professional soldiers, Individuality is not discouraged when it comes to it's regular foot soldiers as they are allowed to wear different sets of armor as a way to tell each other apart. The only soldiers who identical suits of armor were the the Elite Black and White colored, gold covered visored Supercommandos. Members *Hundur Ordo (Chieftain of Clan Ordo and Leader of the Preservers) *Kal Skirata (Chieftain of Clan Skirata, the second in command of the Preservers and the leader of the Supercommandos) *Kirai Ordo (Descendant of Canderous Ordo, better known as Mandalore the Preserver and Exiled Jedi Knight Meetra Surik) *Nira Surik Ordo (Former Jedi Knight, descendant of Meetra Surik and wife of Mordrid Ordo) *Mordrid Ordo (Father of Iram Ordo and descendant of Canderous Ordo, better known as Mandalore the Preserver) *"Rico" Tikal (Former Clone Commander and the Chieftain of Clan Tikal) *Meela Tikal (Chieftainess of Clan Tikal and Rico's mate, who was killed by an Inquisitor) *Meari Surik (Daughter of Clone Commander "Rico" Surik and Meela Tikal Surik) *Darman Skirata (Former Clone Commando,Widower of Jedi Pawadan and Etain Tur-Mukan) *Venku Skirata (Son of Darman Skirata and Etain Tur-Mukan) *Bo-Katan Kryze (Chieftainess of Clan Kryze later who joined the Preservers after Deathwatch leader Dakul Vizsla killed her nephew Korkie) *Ezra Bridger (Joined Clan Ordo after Kirai convinced Hundur to allow him to go through the trails of honor) Trivia * Unlike most Mandalorian groups, they have a profound respect and admiration for the Jedi, due to two of it's member states being it's leader Clan Ordo (whom had a strong respect for Revan and had fought alongside the Republic durring the Dark Wars durring the days of the old Republic) and Clan Skirata (whom had been close allies with Jedi Padawan Etain Tur-Mukan), whom above all were considered close allies of the Galactic Republic. It also helps that three of it's members are Force-Sensitive and wield lightsabers (namely Kirai, Venku and Ezra). * Unlike the Phoenix Rebel Cell under Commander Sato's command, they are aware of Darth Vader's existence and his status as a Sith Lord, but are uncertain wheather he's the master or the apprentice (due to Palpatine hiding his status as a Force Sensitive). * They also have a great distaste and hatred for the infamous Deathwatch, due their dishonorable and hypocritical ways, viewing them as "false Mandalorians". * They are one of the five Mandalorian organizations to have an Involvement in the conflict, alongside it's aggressive rival Deathwatch, the Neutral Mandalorian Protectors, the Secretive Force-Sensitive Mandalorian Knights and the Fanatical Neo-Revanchist Cult (a joint group of Mandalorians and Dark Force users who idolized and worshiped the Sith Lord Darth Revan as a war god). * Their code of honor and culture is inspired by the Yautja race's code of honor from the Predator series, in which they believe in fighting stronger enemies rather randomly slaughtering weak ones. The difference however is when it involves fighting instead of hunting like the Yautja. Category:Characters